Tales of the New World
by LunaSpike
Summary: She brushed some red hair aside and continued walking, her slender body seeming to sway in a beautiful way and her chest bouncing to follow the pattern." Follow Tyler in his new world he's never been to before-- Earth.


Tyler Young squinted at the sky above. The sun was completely visible but grey clouds covered the sky. His knuckles were bleeding and scarred, and his face was bruised and dirty. The shadow of a dark figure with glowing red eyes cast over him. A sphere of energy was forming in the bulk of his left arm. His arm contained enough power to wipe out his planet of Markrupter, contained in metal with veins of ice-blue liquid streaming all around it. "It's time for you to feel like the outcast, to not be welcomed to this New World." It said. The energy encased him and images of Tyler's friends and family flashed through his mind. Kayla Rose, his beautiful female friend with the power to control land and water. William Burgundy, his male friend with the power to summon lightning and Mia and Johnythan Berrn, brother and sister with the power to shape shift. He covered his jet black hair with his hands and closed his eyes so hard he didn't think he'd be able to open them, and blacked out.

In front of him stretched an endless expanse of darkness. Nothing was visible, not even his hands, and the smell of roses lingered. He awakened from a sleep and squinted painfully, tasting the copper-taste of blood in his mouth. He sat bolt upright and touched his forehead. He could see a darker shape of his arm in front of him so he wasn't blind. He heard a heavenly voice that put his head in a fog, and then a flash of white light snapped him out of it and he stared ahead. A star-shaped light appeared in front of him and he reached out. "Maybe I should…" His hand disappeared and he felt a tugging that he was too weak to resist. "AHH!" He screamed, and then blacked out.

A girl named Rose walked through a forest with her friend Bur trailing farther behind. She brushed some red hair aside and continued walking, her slender body seeming to sway in a beautiful way and her chest bouncing to follow the pattern. Her black shirt she was wearing hardly fit her across the chest, making her look even more enchanting. She saw something shining ahead and ran, her chest bouncing and body swaying more. She came among a handsome boy sprawled on the ground. He was slender with jet black hair and his tense muscles were visible through his shirt. "Bur! Come here!" she yelled. Bur ran and rested a hand on her shoulder to steady himself while he caught his breath. "Is…that a…. guy?" he asked between breaths. "Yeah, I just found him laying here." She leaned down and shook him to wake him, and luckily something happened. His eyes half opened and he looked at the girl hovering over him. He looked at her from head to toe, just to make sure she was a girl and he wasn't accusing. Girlish shape, breasts. Yeah, it's a girl. he thought. "He's ok, Bur. Come and look at his wounds to see if he isn't hurt beyond repair." That's right! My wounds! he thought. He shifted his tongue around in his mouth and no longer tasted the copper-taste of blood. He sat up and raised a hand to his forehead to feel for any cuts. He quickly pulled his hand away nearly squealing at the pain of a large bruise. "You look ok, just need to doctor you up. What's you're name? I'm Bur, and this is Rose." Bur said. "I'm…" In a raspy cough he coughed up a small amount blood of blood and continued. "I'm Tyler… Young." He said. "Nice to meet you." Rose squatted down to be eye level with him and extended a hand. Tyler shook it and was thankful for her barely touching it. He pulled his hand away and looked it over—covered in scrapes and scars. "Can you stand?" Rose asked. Tyler stood and bent a knee that hurt and then leaned over to pull up a pant leg to look at his knee. There was a large purple bruise covering it. "Hardly." He said in a raspy voice. Bur went over and put an arm around his shoulder and lifted Tyler's onto his to give him support. He walked slowly making sure he was as gentle as possible. Tyler looked ahead at Rose. She seemed so familiar, the way her body swayed beautifully and her breasts bouncing to follow that pattern. She reminds me of that girl Kayla on Markrupter. I wonder where I am now… he thought. He looked around and then looked at Bur. His black shirt said "Help save Planet Earth" with a picture of a world with green arrows shaping a triangle on it. Earth, eh? It seems very similar to Markrupter. He thought again. He looked around the forest, glittering and dewladen. "It's beautiful." He whispered. "The forest? Yeah, it is. I guess you've never been here before. We'll take you into town, get you registered in our school and find a place for you to stay. Rose and I are staying in an apartment complex. Our apartments are next door to each other and there is one open next to Rose's, so you can live there." Bur said. "Sure. I think I might like this place." Tyler said while watching Rose. He smiled as they came upon the bustling town.

Rose walked into her apartment, questions popping into her mind. "Why does that boy look so familiar? Does he know who I really am? And, why was he staring at me? Is there a hole in my top? I thought it was too tight!"

Tyler had been at Earth for about 3 days now, noticing how shirts seemed to compliment Rose more, in more ways than one. A lot of them were too tight for her chest, so boys including him stared. The beautiful swaying and bouncing still occurred. Earth seemed to be an exact replica of Markrupter, nature the same, boys and girls the same, clothing, forests. The only thing different was powers, castles and monsters. No one had powers here. There were no enchanted castles or monsters like dragons. There were not any enchanted areas. "If only I could figure out how to get to Markrupter." Tyler told himself everyday. Labor Day was coming up and it was a 3 day weekend from work—so the next morning he was going to suggest to Bur and Rose that they go to somewhere like a beach. It was morning now and he had already told Bur, so now it was time to tell Rose. He went to her door and rang the doorbell, waiting for her to come.

Rose stirred in her bed when she heard the doorbell and stood. She pulled on a pair of pants over her PJ pants and walked to the door. Usually, when she sleeps she takes off her shirt and pulls on a pair of PJ pants with a bra, and if someone rings the doorbell (usually Bur) she just pulls on some pants. She opened it up and saw Tyler standing in front of her. Here he was. I've known him for three days and he's already seen my breasts. Her arm opening the door made her chest bounce and jiggle a bit, and her mouth fell wide open. Her hands flew to her chest to cover herself up. Tyler and Rose both shared the same expression—faces red with embarrassment. "GAH!" they both screamed. She slammed the door and slunk down the back of it onto the floor. "Oh… my…. Gosh… He saw my whole ch-chest with a b-bra on. Showing the bottoms and how they pressed together… Th-that's scary…" she said. She moved away her hands and looked at them jiggling and could only imagine what they looked like to boys, bouncing and moving around when she walked. She pulled down her bra and stood. She ran to her dresser to get a shirt and watched them--they bounced and moved. "Oh boy..." she said.

Tyler slunk to the floor and almost screamed—not of love but of embarrassment. "Oh my GOSH. I saw her… It was so weird…" he said.

Rose quickly put on a shirt and reopened the door just as Tyler stood, their faces even redder than before. "Listen,… I-I'm sorry I had to see that…." Tyler said shakily. "I'm sorry too… I should've used the peep-hole. So, what is it you wanted?" she asked. "I suggested to Bur and now you that since it's a 3 day weekend, we should go to a beach…" "That sounds great. Let's discuss it later." Tyler nodded and hustled back to his apartment. He fell onto his bed, shaken by what he's already seen.


End file.
